


"Mr.Brightside" - [Sebastian S./Tom H. - one shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimaginin13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: Sebastian singing “Mr.Brightside” at the top of his lungs while drinking. All because he’s had a big crush on you for a long time, but he saw you kissing Tom. Now he can’t stop imagining the two of you together, and it’s killing him even though it was only a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Told from a drunk Sebastian’s perspective

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[ Music ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jzd35dVhB8)

_“Now they’re going to bed, and my stomach is sick. And it’s all in my head but she’s touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, let me go. And I just can’t look, it’s killing me”._

It’s mocking me. This song is mocking me, but I sing at the top of my lungs with a great amount of alcohol in my bloodstream. _Why?_ Because of _her_. Because I couldn’t tell her. I was too late. I’m screaming the lyrics, with a bottle in my right hand, home alone before midnight after attending a party; the one _she_ invited me to.

I thought it meant something. It doesn’t. I’m an idiot.

I’m gonna call her and tell her anyway. I’m going to tell her she broke my fucking heart. I’m pulling my cell phone out, but the song’s about to end.

 _“I never. I never. I never. I never”._ My voice breaks, my throat hurts.

I’m ready to dial.

I’m dizzy. I hear the last beat of the song. I’m losing balance. It all goes dark.

* * *

_“Oh my god”_

_“Check his pulse”._

I hear voices but I can’t open my eyes. It’s like I’m submerged deep in the ocean, they’re distant and close at the same time but I can’t swim and reach the surface.

_“Slow breathing”._

_“Sebastian?”_

It’s a man and a woman.

_“Did he throw up?”_

_“It doesn’t seem like it”_

_“Help me”._

My body is being dragged. I hear the sink running. Someone’s touching my face, they’re opening my mouth. Fingers sparking my gag reflex.

I’m awake… and throwing up.

_“Sebastian? Hey, stay with me. You’re going to be fine”._

It’s her. She’s helping me.

_“No, no. Sebastian! Look at me”._

I try to speak but I’m so weak, I fall unconscious again.

* * *

I’m in a hospital.

_What happened?_

I try to go back in time and retrace my steps but my head’s throbbing.

I went to a party… _how did it end up like this?_

* * *

I’m here for her.

Who am I kidding? I spent too much time on my hair for her.

We’ve been talking on set every day. She’s one of the make-up artists. But now, after 4 months, as we approach the end of filming, I can’t imagine not seeing her. She’s one of those people you want to be around because as soon as you see her, your day instantly gets better. Maybe I’m exaggerating… maybe I have feelings for her.

Do I have feelings for her? Yes. I can’t stop thinking about her. If I wake up in the middle of the night, she’s there, in my mind. This has been going on for about a month.

She invited me to her party tonight. That must mean she likes me at least a bit. I make her laugh. But I’ve been such a coward… such a goddamn coward. I can’t bring myself to ask her out. Every time I’m about to try, I freeze and I just can’t find the right words. Perhaps tonight… it has to be tonight.

* * *

This place is crowded. Big house, it’s nice, it suits her.

Everyone is scattered around the living room, with a beer in hand, making small talk, laughing. There’s good music playing in the background.

I am telling her tonight. I will tell her how I feel.

There she is, out on the balcony, talking to a girl, laughing. She looks good in that dress, if I could just…

 _Stop_. The fuck is wrong with you, man?

Maybe she’ll want to dance with me later? I just need to put my hands on her waist at least. It’s the perfect reason to touch her without coming across as an utter creep. I have to go say hi. I wish she’d just see me. Fuck. She just did. She smiled. Grab a beer. I need it or I will go nuts. She’s beckoned me over.

I take a sip of beer as I reach the balcony.

 _“Seb!”_ She exclaims as she pulls me into a tight embrace.

God, she smells amazing. _Creep_.

_“I’m glad you could make it”._

I just raise my eyebrows and smile. I can’t put together a decent sentence. _Jesus Christ._

_“I like your house”._

Really, Sebastian? _Pussy._

 _“Thank you!”_ She says grinning.

Should I tell her now? No. Too soon. Later. I’ll need a couple more beers.

* * *

 _Finally_. We’re having a conversation and I’ve managed to come up with decent things to say for a whole hour.

 _“Are you staying in LA after we wrap?”_ She asks.

_“I don’t know yet”._

_“You should”_ She says.

 _“You think I should stay?”_ I ask showing my best smirk.

She giggles. Is she flirting with me? I casually get closer while she’s looking at the ground. She looks into my eyes and we share this moment of comfortable silence. I look at her lips and lick mine. She cocks her head to the side a little bit. _I want to kiss her._

She slightly jumps when someone calls her name. Who the fuck ruined this moment?

 _“Oh. Someone’s at the door.”_ She says. _“I’ll be back”._

 _“Sure”_ I sigh defeated.

I watch her walking away and take a sip of my second beer of the night, it’s almost gone.

I lean against the balcony doorframe and glance at the front door. She’s squeals while hugging a man. He’s smiling, towering over her to hug back.

 _“Tom!”_ She exclaims.

I roll my eyes. Obviously. That tall motherfucker.

They pull away but they’re holding hands and talking. He listens intently, but his eyes travel from her eyes to her lips a lot. It took me months to dare look at her lips, and this asshole comes and does it as soon as he arrives. He finally lets go of her. _Oh great_ , he brought a gift. Why didn’t I bring something? I’m such a fucking idiot. She’s pointing at something; the table with all the liquor. He brought a bottle then. He’s telling her to lead the way. I know exactly what he’ll do next.

She’s walking in front of him and… _bam_. He’s looking at her ass.

My blood’s boiling.

 _“What are we having?”_ He asks with a fucking inviting tone.

I can’t even hear her. I’m focusing on what he might say.

_“Beer? I’ve never been very fond of it… how about a glass of scotch? On the rocks. Here, let me do it, darling”._

How can she stand his accent? _British fuck._

* * *

She’s forgotten about me. I’m still here on the balcony. Just drinking by myself because she’s been with Tom this whole time. I shouldn’t have come. No. What am I saying? Don’t let that asshole take her from you. You got here first. Go get her.

This is the alcohol talking.

I glance at them. They’re laughing, sitting right next to each other on the couch. She’s very interested in whatever he’s saying. She’s in love with him. _No. She’s not._ She can’t be.

He just leaned in. He’s fucking whispering in her ear. I turn around. Face the view before me or I will walk up to him, pull him up to his feet, and rip his throat out. Why did he have to come?

 _Just breathe_. I need another beer.

I turn around. They’re gone. _What the fuck?_ Where did they go?

Maybe they’re getting another drink too, and that’s where I’m headed so… perfect excuse to get her attention again when I casually bump into them. _“Oh, Hiddleston. Are you leaving already?”_ I scoff.

I walk into the house. But I should never have. I walk past the corridor but freeze in the middle.

There they are.

She’s leaning against the wall, and Tom is right in front of her, with his right hand on the wall, right next to her head, and his left one in his pocket. He’s fucking trapping her. But she’s smiling, enjoying it. They can’t even feel my presence. I’m a few feet away. He’s getting to close to her. I want to kill him. He’s… _too close_. He’s kissing her.

_Why the fuck did I come?_

I turn around. I don’t need this shit. I grab the first bottle i see on my way to the door, and storm out.

* * *

_They must be fucking by now._

And here I am, home before midnight, alone, and I’ve been drinking straight from a bottle.

I couldn’t tell her how I feel.

I can imagine them both; she has her hands on his chest, he’s gripping her waist, kissing her again, taking off her dress… I shake my head, trying to get rid of this painful mental image.

_Fuck you, Tom. Fuck you both._

I turn on the radio, full volume so I can’t concentrate enough to see them mocking me while wrapped in each other’s arms again. I plop down on my couch. Few minutes later, a particular song comes on and makes fun of me instead. I start laughing like a maniac when I recognize it. I drink more. I sing at the top of my lungs.

I drank too much. I feel like making a phone call.

* * *

 _“Are you okay?”_ She asks, and only then, when I’m pulled back to the present time, I realize that she’s sitting next to my hospital bed.

Still dressed in last night’s dress, but wearing a leather jacket now, and her hair is a bit messy; she looks worried.

I try to sit up. I am very confused.

 _“Take it easy”._ She warns.

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“You called me last night. I only heard a thud and glass breaking… but you did”._

I shut my eyes, embarrassed and relieved at the same time because at least I didn’t say a word.

 _Wait_. Did she say glass breaking?

I check myself. My left arm is bandaged.

_“It was just a few stitches. The doctor said you’ll be fine.”_

I look at her.

_“So you… brought me here?”_

_“I got worried after I heard the loud noise and you weren’t answering. I found you lying on the floor, unconscious. I helped you throw up but then I lost you again so we brought you here. Alcohol poisoning, plus the cut.”_

_“We?”_

_“Tom drove me to your place and then here. He stayed a couple hours but I told him to go home”._

Well that’s just fucking great.

 _“You mean your boyfriend?”_ I know I sound bitter. It’s so obvious but I can’t help it.

She chuckles.

_“He’s not… my boyfriend”._

_“You don’t have to pretend. I saw you guys kissing before I left”._

She frowns. I’ve said too much.

 _“Why did you leave?”_ She asks.

_“Oh, you noticed? You seemed very busy”._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You just left me there!”_ I raise my tone.

 _“What are you talking about?”_ So does she.

_“Out on the balcony! We were in the middle of a conversation and as soon as that British fuck knocked on the door, you ran and ignored me for the rest of the evening”._

What was wrong with me? This had certainly gotten rid of what was left of my patience, and manners.

 _“That’s not…”_ She trailed off _. “I’m sensing you’re not very fond of him”_

_“No. But you sure are”._

Her eyes widened. I knew I was taking it too far but this was payback.

 _“What?”_ I pushed. _“Are you seriously going to deny that you kissed him?”_

_“Sebastian… Did you leave because of Tom?”_

I hate him. Every time she mentions him, it gets worse. I am furious.

_“Yes. And now I’m in this bed because of you”._

Her jaw drops. I can’t blame her. It’s a cheap shot.

_“Damn right you’re here because of me. Otherwise you’d probably be dead. Are you even listening to yourself? You’re not like this. What’s going on?”_

I see her eyes glistening. Tears are forming in them and it’s my fault. It’s time to tell her. I have no choice.

 _“I’ve…”_ My anger is suddenly fading, and nervousness is taking over _“I’ve been trying to ask you out for a long time”._

She’s staring at me, looking confused as fuck. I better elaborate.

 _“And I was going to… last night.”_ I shrugged. _“But it’s too late, isn’t it?”_

She knows. She knows everything now; I have feelings for her, I was jealous, I got drunk…

 _“Sebastian… Tom and I are not together.”_ She says carefully, getting closer to me. _“It was only a kiss”._

_“It didn’t seem like it”._

_“It just happened. Not every kiss has to mean something”._

I don’t know what to say because I’ve been there. I feel ashamed. There I was home alone, thinking the worst. Imagining them in bed, torturing myself, and overthinking. And _it was only a kiss._

 _“Fuck”_ I mutter under my breath. _“I’m so sorry”._ I feel pathetic saying that, but what else can I say?

_“No… i… I get why you got confused”._

We’re staring at each other in silence. I blew it. If I did have a chance, I blew it.

_“Seb, if you wanted to ask me out why didn’t you just do it?”_

_“I tried. Lots of times.”_ I admit.

_“So you just bailed and got drunk off your ass instead?”_

_“I just couldn’t find the words”._

Another silent staring contest until she sighs.

She nods, gets closer, and leans in. She kisses my cheek and then runs her fingers through my hair. And that’s enough to make my heart race.

_“You’re going home later today. I want you to rest, take a shower, eat something… and go to work on Monday morning as if nothing had happened, unless you want us to get fired”._

_“I can do that.”_

_“Then… you could make plans for next weekend and forget this whole thing”._ She adds _. “And me, well… There’s a really cool movie coming out on Friday that I’d really like to see. However, no one’s asked me yet but… I have a feeling someone will”._

She shows a playful smile and I return it but let it fade to say,

_“I have a feeling someone will too”._

_“Hmm”._

Without another word, she walks out of there.

I’m finally asking her out on Monday.

* * *

 


End file.
